Ikan Lele
by Daiki Ito
Summary: Rebutan ikan lele yang diambil dari selokan menjadi tontonan ngeri bagi Sasori dan Kakuzu. Yo! Kakuzu punya cara sendiri untuk menyimpan uangnya rapat-rapat. Kenistaan untuk Akatsuki. Mind to RnR?


**Ikan Lele**

Asako Ninomiya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

--

Pada suatu siang di depan markas Akatsuki, kendaraan tak henti-hentinya berlalu lalang. Sasori dan Kakuzu yang berdiri di pinggir jalan raya mulai bosan menanti. Menanti kendaraan super murah yang hemat biaya untuk mengantar mereka sampai ke Rumah Sakit Harapan Mati, tempat Kisame dirawat. Ya, Kisame kecelakaan saat menyebrang lautan. Dia tertabrak oleh ikan paus yang sedang patroli.

"Naik taksi aja napa?!" protes Sasori sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Lo pikir duitnya murah?" jawab Kakuzu masih mengamati kendaraan yang melintas. Dari satu jam yang lalu, yang terlihat di mata mereka hanyalah taksi. Kecemasan Kakuzu akan biaya yang dikeluarkannya pun semakin mencekeknya.

"Elo jadi setan pelit amat, sih? Yang lain udah pada di Rumah Sakit noh, tinggal kita yang masih disini!" kesal Sasori menyesali nasibnya. Kalau saja dia tadi bersama temannya yang lain naik motor, mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di Rumah Sakit.

Aha! Kakuzu akhirnya punya jalan keluar. "Eh Sas, elo kan nggak pernah olahraga tuh, bentar lagi badan lo bisa gemuk," kata Kakuzu melancarkan aksi liciknya.

"Trus?"

"Justru itu! Mumpung gue lagi berbaik hati ngajakin elo olahraga, kita jalan aja, yuk!"

Sasori melongo. Kedua matanya melotot. "Enak aja! Kalo mau jalan ke Rumah Sakit yang jaraknya lima kilo itu, monggo… Kagak usah ngajakin gue! Gue mau naik taksi!"

"Emang lo punya duit?"

JLEB. Pertanyaan Kakuzu membuat Sasori tidak bergairah. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Tuh kan, mendingan ikut gue!"

"Iye-iye! Brisik amat!"

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa sekali, Sasori menyetujui tawaran Kakuzu. Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan kaki ke Rumah Sakit. Sasori dongkol sepanjang mereka berjalan.

"Sas, gue punya TTS baru, kemaren habis beli di warungnya Mbah Oro." Kakuzu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. TTS berhadiah—yang apabila berhasil menjawab semua tebakan, akan mendapatkan hadiah lima juta. "Gue bacain ya, entar elo yang jawab."

"Ho-oh," jawab Sasori masih dongkol.

Sambil berjalan, mereka main tebak-tebakan.

"Bis apa yang cute?"

"Bisa gue," jawab Sasori santai.

"Orang apa yang keren?"

"Orang cuma gue."

"Anak apa yang manis?"

"Anak-anak bilang sih, gue."

"Edan ni bocah!" pekik Kakuzu berhenti berjalan. Mencocokkan kolom isian dengan jawaban Sasori. "Weh, PAS!" teriaknya kaget. Padahal tadi dia mengira jawaban Sasori ngaco semua. "Lanjuuut…!"

"Mobil apa yang ok?"

"Mobilang gue juga boleh."

"Lagu apa yang sexy?"

"Lague banget."

"Bus apa yang cakep?"

"Busyet dah gue lagi."

"Udang apa yang paling imut?"

"Udangapa jangan gue lagi, ah!" bentak Sasori sambil menendang batu kerikil di depannya.

"Satu lagi, Sas! Satu lagi pertanyaannya selesai!" ujar Kakuzu sambil berjoget-joget ria karena hampir menyelesaikan TTSnya. Sasori makin gondok.

"Kalong apa yang jelek??"

"Kalo ngga lo sapa lagi…"

***

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan raya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sepanjang jalan mereka melewati warung-warung makan yang aromanya sampai ke hidung, menggugah selera. Tapi Sasori sadar, dia tidak punya uang. Perutnya lapar, lelah, lemah, letih, lunglai. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu.

"Eh, kita belum beliin oleh-oleh buat Kisame!" ucapnya mengingatkan Kakuzu.

"Halah nggak usah, paling yang lain udah beli makanan!" tolak Kakuzu karena tidak mau uangnya keluar sepeserpun.

"Pelit amat, sih!" protes Sasori tambah dongkol. "Beliin ikan segar aja, disitu ada toko!" tunjuknya pada sebuah toko ikan.

"Mahal," tukas Kakuzu. "Ke tukang gerobak itu aja!"

Sasori mendesah. "_Nasib-nasib… pelitnya sampai tujuh turunan!_" pekiknya dalam hati. Mereka akhirnya mampir ke sebuah gerobak ikan sepi tanpa pengunjung yang dikerubungi lalat di pinggir jalan. Lingkungannya juga kumuh. Berbeda dengan toko diseberang sana, ramai pembeli. Kebersihannya terjamin. Top markotop, lah!

"Bang, ikannya satu biji!" ujar Kakuzu pada si penjual ikan yang mempunyai tampang tidak meyakinkan. Rambut pirang, dan bau tubuhnya amis. Tangannya juga habis dipakai untuk mengupil. Pokoknya kondisinya sama dengan ikan yang sedang dijual. Tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi.

"Yang mana? Ada ikan salmon, guramih, nila…" Abang itu menjejerkan berbagai macam ikan pilihan.

"Yang paling murah!" sindrom pelit Kakuzu kumat lagi.

"Yang ini nih. Tujuh rebu," kata si Abang sambil menyodorkan ikan gepeng, bonyok, dan matanya hendak mau copot.

"Dua rebu, deh!" tawar Kakuzu.

"Ueenak aja! Lo mau nawar apa malak?!" bentak tukang ikan itu.

"Dua rebu seratus, dah!" tambah Kakuzu. "Orang ikannya aja jelek kayak gitu!"

"Nggak bisa!"

"Dua rebu seratus lima puluh rupiah! Kurang baek apa gue, Bang!"

"Cuma dapet kepala," kata sang Abang sambil menyopot kepala ikan itu.

"Ya ampun Kuz, pelit amat sih lo! Kasih aja napa?!" bujuk Sasori.

"Udah ah, kita cari tempat lain aja," kata Kakuzu pada akhirnya. "Gue doain nggak laku, ni grobak!" tambahnya menyindir si Abang. Padahal grobaknya memang sudah tidak laku. Hanya orang-orang hemat seperti Kakuzu yang doyan belanja di tempat seperti itu.

Yang disindir melotot. "Wong edan!" teriak si Abang tidak terima.

Lagi-lagi karena kepelitan Kakuzu, Sasori jadi kena getahnya. Harus menanggung malu karena jalan dengan orang jelek nan pelit seperti Kakuzu. Mana kakinya sudah mulai pegal-pegal, lagi. Benar-benar apes.

"Kita cari ikan disitu aja, Sas! Nggak pake duit!" kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba saat melewati sebuah empang a.k.a selokan.

"Gile lo! Nggak ada bersih-bersihnya sama sekali! Jijik ah, gue. Elo aja!" cibir Sasori jengkel. Ia rasa temannya sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Masak mau nyari ikan buat oleh-oleh dari selokan yang notabene airnya biasa buat bekas BAB orang?

"Disini tuh ikannya malah sehat-sehat!" Kakuzu tetap bersikeras. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berkutat dengan air –hueek- dan sibuk menangkap ikan-ikan.

Satu menit berlalu, Kakuzu keluar dari selokan dan membawa satu plastik penuh ikan lele. Sasori cengok. "_Terserah elo, dah…_" batinnya dalam hati. Sudah capek memikirkan Kakuzu.

Rumah Sakit Harapan Mati : masih 1 km lagi.

***

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di depan Rumah Sakit Harapan Mati. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung masuk dan mencari kamar pasien nomor sembilan. Itung-itung ngadem karena ada AC-nya.

Ceklek. Pintu dibuka.

Dua makhluk kumuh yang datang terlambat tiba di kamar Kisame. Semuanya menoleh.

"Yo! Kisame _my man_!" teriak Sasori langsung memeluk Kisame. "Elo kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini??"

"Iya nih. Tadi pas gue mau berenang ke pulau seberang, tiba-tiba ada ikan paus yang nggak punya rem nabrak gue. Untungnya dia mau tanggung jawab nganterin gue sampe ke darat. Kalo dia sampe nggak nganterin gue, gue pasti udah nggak ada disini," paparnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasori langsung memeluknya lagi.

"_By the way_, kita bawain ikan segar buat elo!" lanjut Kakuzu menyerahkan gumpalan ikan lele yang didapatnya tadi.

Kisame terharu. "Ya ampun, kalian baik banget. Nggak rugi gue punya temen-temen kayak lo pada," katanya sambil menerima ikan itu. "Pasti mahal banget nih."

Sasori dan Kakuzu saling berpandangan tidak enak, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Sini-sini ikannya, biar aku olah." Tiba-tiba Konan datang dan menawarkan jasa memasak. Semuanya berteriak senang karena bakal pesta ikan, kecuali Sasori dan Kakuzu yang langsung menelan ludah.

--

Lima belas menit kemudian…

"Taraaa!! Makanan datang!!!" Konan datang membawa sepiring penuh ikan lele goreng. Aromanya yang lezat benar-benar menggiurkan. Tapi Sasori tidak bisa mencium aromanya—yang kata orang-orang lezat. Dia terlanjur _ilfeel_.

"Yeah, un! Aku minta ya!" Deidara mengambil sepotong, lalu melumatkannya pada sambel. "Enak banget, un!" katanya mengacungkan jempol. Yang lain ikut mencoba.

"Ho-oh! Kayak ikan-ikan di restaurant mewah!" Itachi mencicipi.

"Siapa dulu yang masak… Konan!" puji Pein sambil curi-curi pandang. Konan blushing.

"Sini, gue mau coba," Zetsu mengambil secuil. "Maknyuss!!"

"Tobi juga mau!"

"Aku minta!" Hidan ikut ambil alih.

"Eh, gue kan yang sakit! Jadi gue yang dapet banyak!" Kisame mencoba menyingkirkan teman-temannya yang rakus.

Rebutan ikan lele yang diambil dari selokan menjadi tontonan ngeri bagi Sasori dan Kakuzu. Keadaan benar-benar kacau. Mereka nafsu sekali menghabiskan ikan-ikan itu tanpa sisa. Padahal mereka tidak tahu asal-usul yang sebenarnya.

"Lho, kalian nggak ikutan?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori dan Kakuzu.

"Engg, gue lagi puasa," jawab Sasori sekenanya. Anggota yang lain menatap curiga.

"Enak lho… Tobi aja suka." Tobi mengangkat ikan itu tinggi-tinggi. Ikan yang bergoyang-goyang bebas di udara membuat Sasori semakin ingin muntah.

"Gu-gue, nggak suka ikan!" Kakuzu berkilah.

"Yaudah," jawab anggota lainnya cuek. Rezeki bagi mereka.

"Kuz, jujur aja deh… kasian mereka!" bisik Sasori pada Kakuzu saat melihat betapa antusiasnya mereka menghabiskan lele yang menjijikkan itu. Sampai ke tulang-tulang segala.

"Tapi gue nggak tega," jawab Kakuzu.

"Ennnaaak buangetz!" teriak Zetsu nambah lagi. Membuat hati Sasori dan Kakuzu makin miris.

"Eeem, emmuach!!" Hidan menyomot tulang-tulang ikan itu sampai habis.

"Lezzat!!! Dagingnya empuuk, aduh nggak nahan," desah Pein menggigiti ikan itu.

"STOP!!!" Sasori berteriak. Anggota yang lain menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Bahkan ada yang sampai bersendawa.

"Kita mau jujur sama kalian…" Kakuzu memulai.

Sasori melotot _"Kita?? Elo aja kali!"_ cibirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau… ikan itu…" Kakuzu merem. "Ikan itu…"

"Ikan itu dapet dari selokan…"

GEDEJLEB!

"HOEEEK!!!!"

***

Fin!

***

Gimana-gimana? :D Sori, buat ketidakjelasaan fic ini. Lagi main game tiba-tiba pengin bikin fic Akatsuki. Malah ancur T.T

Mau review nggak? *pundung*


End file.
